demigod high
by ilookhotinblack
Summary: the gods decided to open up a boarding school which all demigods have to attend what could possibly go wrong
1. Chapter 1

Half-blood high

**If you would like to be in my story all you have to do is fill out this application and then send it to me. **

Full Name:

Gender:

Age:

Mortal parent:

Godly parent:

Mortal Family(step mothers , step fathers, step brothers, etc.):

Birthday:

Boyfriend/girlfriend:

Powers:

Personality:

Looks: (**you can insert links if wanted.**)

Weapon:

Classes you would like to take:


	2. Chapter 2

Author' pov

**Dear demigod **

**You have been invited to attend demi god high boarding school, the school age range from 11-18 years. Through your time at DGH you will learn from some of the most famous heroes and teachers throughout time. Once a week the gods will come to the school and you will spend the day with them learning how to enhance your ability's and powers. **

**There will be trips into the city every couple of weeks but you will need to have a form from your parents giving you permission and May I also remind you that you will be safe in the school grounds but are but when you go into town that will no longer apply and still demi-gods so you're sent will attract monsters. **

**You will be required to bring **

**P.e. kit **

**Camp half-blood t-shir**t

**Running shorts **

**Tracksuit bottoms**

**Trainers**

**Hairband for girls **

**School day **

**. School bag **

**. Pencil case filled with all school equipment**

**. Your choice weapon**

**Weekends and boarding **

**Home clothes **

**Pillow **

**Quilt **

**Drachma **

**Normal money **

**There are rules set in place to keep you safe if any of the rules are broken there will be consequences**

**First time you will be sent to Chiron for punishment**

**Second time a letter will be sent both of your parents and they will discuss with Chiron a suitable punishment **

**Third time you will be sent to the gods for them to deal with you further. **

**You will need to be at camp half-blood on the 4****th**** September before 10.30 am if for any reason this will be not possible you parent may call camp half-blood and they will arrange alternative transformation.**

**Letters will be sent to parents updating them on what will be happening and who you will be rooming with and vacations. **

**We look forward to seeing you.**

**Sincerely**

**The gods of Olympus**

**Chiron **

**Director of camp half-blood **


	3. Chapter 3

No pov

"Welcome to all of you students as you all know I am Chiron director of camp half-blood now I am your principle in a couple of minutes you will be you will be put into either group A of group B according to your age group and do try to get along with members in your group because they will be the people who you will be doming with." Chiron spoke to a hall full of demigods sitting in rows according to their parent.

"group A will be managed by Mrs brooks and that will be the age group of 13-15 and you will go to the halls left door in a couple of minutes and group B will consist of 16-18 year olds and your manager will be miss hall and you will go to door right. Now your luggage would have been delivered to your dorm and you will find your timetable in your rooms as well, now if you would like to go to your designated area to be shown your dorm area. " and with that final word students started walk to their door.

**Group A **

"Is everybody here, good I am Mrs brooks I am a child of Athena but now will be working and one of the English teachers as well as a history teacher. Your dorm will be in the west end of the school there are two door one leading to the boys dorm and the other to the girls dorm, don't worry you will be able to tell which one is which each room has 4 beds and you will know which bed is yours for each bed has been designed for your parent and your uniform will be waiting on the bed." Mrs brooks lead the students down several halls until they reached a hall, this hall was more vibrantly decorated than the other halls with painting of Olympus covering most of the left wall, there were two doors one on the left wall this door was white and had carving the female gods with a sign on it which read κορίτσι κοιτώνα (girls dorm). The door of the right was a sort of brown colour with pictures of the male gods and a sign that said αγόρια κοιτώνα (boys dorm) Mrs brooks turned around to the students and spoke

"now before you all go your different ways I will pick some people to come up introduce themselves and say something about themselves we shall start with you " she pointed to a girl with raven black hair and sea green eyes with a pale complexion.

The girl walked out to stand next to Mrs brooks and spoke.

"Hey im Aislin Rouse, im 13 and my godly parent is Poseidon and I can control water. "

Aislin went to stand in the group, then Mrs brooks picked two more students both had pale complexion one paler than the other the first to go was the girl

"Names thalia grace im a daughter of Zeus, in 15 and im the litigant of airtimes."

"Im nico deanglo son of hades im 14 and I can see ghosts."

Next to be chosen was a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes

"Hi im Matthew Jacob son of Apollo, im 14 and I don't have any powers that I know of. "

The last person to be chosen was girl with blond hair and grey eyes

"hi im Ella young daughter of Athena , I am 15 and I am super smart and have brilliant photographic memory. "

After Ella went back to the group.

After that was finished the group split boy going through one door girls through the other going to see who their roommates were going to be

**Group B**

**(**Im not goanna go through the whole introduction speech again so it will just start from when they reach there dorms.**)**

Miss hall led group B through the north end of the school and just as group A there were two doors with signs indicating which dorm was which.

"Now Chiron says that I have to get some people to introduce themselves and we shall start with you"

A girl walked to where the teacher was

"Hey im camila barba daughter of Poseidon, im 16 and all my friends say im funny."

Next a guy with dirty blond hair was chosen

"What up im Alex Roberts's son of Poseidon im 17 and you've met one of my half siblings already. "

Next to go was a girl with golden blond hair and blue eyes with black around the outside

"names emelie Kent but most people call me em im a daughter of Aphrodite but my dad is a son of mars , im 16 and I love killing monsters I am also very protective of my friends so don't mess with me I may be a child of Aphrodite but I also have some mars in me"

Next to be chosen was another girl

"hey im Alexandra Jackson twin sister to Percy who is right at the back of the group looking embarrassed and next to him is his lovely girlfriend annabeth daughter of Poseidon , im 17 and im known for being loud and rebellious."

Next was a girl with black raven hair in a ponytail with green eyes

"Im jade beach daughter of Poseidon, im 16 and I are very loyal."

Two more were chosen and they introduced themselves as Matthew frost no godly parent but a demigod parent he was 17 and the girl was cassandrine normal daughter of Athena, age 16.

Soon the boys went one way and the girls went another to find out who they would be living with.


End file.
